


Beginnings

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written a couple of years ago for Alba17 for Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts).



> Written a couple of years ago for Alba17 for Fandom Stocking 2012.

Danny stood in the doorway between the living room and office not sure whether to retreat slowly and pretend he hadn’t seen or bulldoze in as if nothing was wrong but both options seemed wrong. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen Steve sifting through the contents of the toolbox and listening to the recording on the small dictation machine but this was the first time he’d heard the words and seen the naked emotion on Steve’s face and it didn’t seem right not to acknowledge his friend’s pain.

They hadn’t known each other for long and Danny was well aware of how high Steve’s walls were and how hard he tried to keep emotion in and people out, they’d quickly become close friends and, if Danny had his way, they’d be much more than friends. 

He stepped forward cautiously, knowing Steve must be aware of his presence despite the fact that he hadn’t acknowledged him, which raised a huge red flag in Danny’s book,

He reached out and laid a warm hand on Steve’s shoulder, feeling small tremors of emotion coming from the other man, dropping into the chair beside Steve’s.

“Hey, come here, Babe.” He murmured softly, pulling Steve to him. Steve resisted for just a moment before relaxing against Danny with his whole weight and circling his arms around Danny’s waist.

Danny rocked him gently and eventually felt the tremors die down, but Steve still lay relaxed in his embrace.

“Tell me if I’m reading this wrong, Babe.” Danny whispered as he stroked Steve’s face and kissed his temple.

“You’re not wrong.” Steve replied quietly, turning his head so he could kiss Danny’s neck.

Danny cupped Steve’s face, stroking his cheek gently with his thumb as he leaned in for a kiss, tender at first but gaining momentum as they became more aroused, fighting for dominance as the kiss became heated before Steve submitted to Danny’s aggression and allowed him to lead. They finally separated, Steve dropping his head back on Danny’s shoulder as their harsh breathing filled the room. Finally Steve spoke.

“I think we better take this upstairs.”

And Danny wasn’t going to argue with that.


End file.
